srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Proving Grounds III - Shadow Over Stonegate
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Difficulty: Moderately Difficult * Recommended MR/SP: 75-80 MR, > 100 SP, some powers at 50+ * Added: May 2006 * Description: A darkness has settled upon the eastern Tysian town of Stonegate. The town's protector, a man by the name of Garrwin Silverfoot, seeks the aid of an adventurous hero... Part 1 - Arrival in Stonegate You arrive in Stonegate, eager to learn what lies behind the desperate summons that has brought you here. The Lurker * 16 general experience. Amongst the Graves * 64 general experience. Part 2 - Into the Crypt Following your initial encounter in the graveyard atop Lookout Ridge, you discovered an open crypt. Wary of the danger that might lurk within, but eager to take the fight to the undead invaders, you boldly enter the ancient tomb... The Crypt * 16 xp to Fortification (30) for using it to block the fireball. * Shadowstone. * 128 xp to Gating (40) for using it to close the Shadow Path. * 128 general experience. Part 3 - The Beasts of Bone The trip back to town from Lookout Ridge proves perilous indeed... In the Company of Wolves * Most combats are 3+ vs MR 75 * Final combat is also 3+ vs MR 75, but watch out for the dangerous special attack! Don't Quick Combat this one! * 384 general experience. Part 4 - The Rising of the Tide In the wake of a devastating undead assault upon Stonegate, a lone hero remains standing, and upon his/her shoulders rests the fate of the town and its people... any guesses who s/he might be? The Undying * 16 xp to Archery when used against the Greater Deathless Ghoul, 9+ vs MR 65. * 32 general experience. The following 4 scenarios, detailing the defence of the town of Stonegate, can be done in any order. In the Thick of It * Six combats, all 3+ vs MR 71 * 32 general experience. A Quartet of Death * The four ghouls (all 3+ vs MR 71) give fixed combat experience (17 each), so even if they're only 3+ to you, you'll get nice experience for them. * 32 general experience. The Beast Keeper * 1 combat experience for 1st Skeletal Bear, 3+ vs MR 71 * 1 combat experience for 2nd Skeletal Bear, 4+ vs MR 71 * 34 combat experience for The Beast Keeper, 5+ vs MR 71, ~76 SP * 32 general experience. A Cry for Help * 1 combat experience for 4 Ghouls, 3+ vs MR 71 * 1 combat experience for 2 Greater Ghouls, 3+ vs MR 71 * 16 xp for Unarmed Combat or 32 xp Telekinesis (30+) for escaping the choke-hold. (Both tested) * 17-34 combat experience for the Ghoul Lord, 3+ vs MR 71 * 32 general experience. The following scenario is only available once you complete the previous four. We Meet Again * 17-33 combat experience for the first battle (can be either three or four Greater Ghouls), 4+ vs MR 71. * 17-33 combat experience for the other four Greater Ghouls, vs MR 71. * 34 combat experience for the Greater Deathless Ghoul, 7+ vs MR 71, and it can heal itself a little each round. * 128 general experience. Part 5 - A Second Gate The citizens of Stonegate have fled their homes and set up a fortified camp in a secluded part of the forest north of town, while you continue to wage a one-adventurer war against the invading undead... A Solitary Guardian *64 xp to Thievery (60)/Telekinesis (50)/Illusion (50)/Gating (50) when used to deal with the undead troll. (Thievery, Telekinesis and Gating tested). If you don't want to, or can't, use the skills or powers available, you can attempt a Random Check on 1-100 + Thievery + (Woodsmanship * 2) + Agility + Luck, failure value unknown. If you succeed you get 32 experience to Thievery and Woodsmanship, and you catch the troll off guard. * 33 combat experience for the Skeletal Troll, 3+ vs MR 71, ~105 SP (to hit/SP values are unknown for when you don't catch him off guard) *32 general experience. Into the Dark *17 combat experience from each of the 2 fixed battles against 2 undead trolls. *5 combat experience from the fixed battle against the 3 undead trolls. *64 xp to Fortification (50) when used to block the lightning strike. *17 combat experience from the first undead troll emerging from the portal. *128 xp to Gating (50) for closing the Shadow Path. *384 general experience. *Shadowstone if you did not get one in Into The Crypt. Walkthrough: * There are random groups of trolls (they're weaker than the ones at the points of interest): ** undead troll, 3+ vs MR 71, ~2 combat xp ** 2 undead trolls, 6+ vs MR 71, ~2 combat xp *This is a mapped area, with Woodsmanship being the key skill to having points of interest marked for you. The points of interest, in the only order they can be encountered, are listed here: *# Your starting point *# 17-33 combat xp for 2 undead trolls, 5+ vs MR 71, ?? SP *# 17-33 combat xp for 2 undead trolls, 6+ vs MR 71, 77 SP *# Unknown -- Thievery 20+ and Woodsmanship 60+ tested with no result *# 5-66 combat xp for 3 undead trolls, 9+ vs MR 75 (3+ at 85) *# Unknown -- Thievery 20+ and Woodsmanship 60+ tested with no result *# End of the labryinth, you'll see a Shadow Path: *#* 64 Experience to Fortification 50+ when used to block the lightning strike, or "rush forward and attack him" *#* 17-66 combat xp for first undead troll, 3+ vs MR 75 *#* 5-9 combat xp for second undead troll, 3+ vs MR 75 *#* to close the shadow path, you can... *#** use Gating 50+ for 128 experience *#** or use the shadowstone (1-100 + Mind + Aura + Spirit) for 0 xp. 96 is highest failure so far, 100 is assumed to be necessary for success. *#** if you fail (presumably in either case), you must fight a skeletal troll, 3+ vs MR 75, 5-9 combat xp, this can, apparently, happen indefinitely (or until you die or run out of NVR)... Part 6 - Many Happy Returns Your return to Stonegate turns out a bit different than you expected... Pull up a Chair * 5 combat experience for the 1st undead goblin champion, 3+ vs MR 75 * 9 combat experience for the 2nd undead goblin champion, 4+ vs MR 75 * 17 combat experience for the 3rd undead goblin champion, 6+ vs MR 75 * 33 combat experience for the 4th undead goblin champion, 7+ vs MR 75 * 65-68 combat experience and an Exceptional spear for the undead goblin leader, 9+ vs MR 75 * 128 general experience. Camp Stonegate *256 experience (both tested) to find the little girl when you use... **Divination (50) **or Woodsmanship (50) (Skill Check with +16 "Extremely Difficult" modifier) *1 combat experience each for 3 battles (7 skeletons, lesser deathless ghoul, and greater deathless ghoul), all 3+ vs MR 75 *33-34 combat experience for the Ghoul Lord, 6+ vs MR 75 *256 general experience. Part 7 - Nillom The search for Nillom has led you to his residence -- an old watchtower atop a hill on the eastern edge of Stonegate. The Watchtower * May attempt to enter from front or back. ** 16 experience to Thievery for entering the tower from the back, Random Check, 1-100 + (Thievery * 3) + Luck ** or 64 experience to Illusion (40) or 32 experience to Gating (30) to enter from the front (Both tested) * 64 experience to Fortification (50)/Telekinesis (50) for avoiding Nillom's attack (Both tested) * 9 combat experience for Nillom, 3+ vs MR 75 * 64 general experience A Final Descent * This is a mapped area (albeit a straightforward one), Thievery (if trained high enough) reveals points of interest * There are groups of skeletons that you need to defeat before you get to the end of the labyrinth. All are 3+ vs MR 75 and give 1 combat experience. * Once at the end of the labyrinth... ** 1 combat experience for each of the following combats, all at 3+ vs MR 75 ***1st Greater Deathless Ghoul ***2nd Greater Deathless Ghoul ***10 Skeletons ***4 Bone Bladesmen ***9 Skeletons ***8 Skeletons ***2 Greater Ghouls ***3 Lesser Deathless Ghouls ** Close the Shadow Path: *** 256 experience to Gating (50) if used *** or 0 xp for using the Shadowstone, 1-100 + Mind + Aura + Spirit, Minimum success unknown (lowest attested is 138, no failures attested). * 256 general experience. Part 8 - The Return to Camp Stonegate You return to the forest encampment only to find that the final undead assault upon the beleaguered citizens of Stonegate already rages beneath the trees... The Return * 1 combat experience for the following combats, all 3+ vs MR 75 **9 Ghouls **10 Skeletons **Undead Troll * 64 general experience. Part 9 - The Last Battle Battle rages beneath the trees at the edge of Camp Stonegate. The ill-equipped and largely untrained citizenry of the town pitch a valiant fight against a vast, merciless and bloodthirsty undead foe. You've arrived just in time to help even the odds. The following scenarios can be done in any order. The Caped Crusader * 17 combat experience, 3+ vs MR 75 * 64 general experience. A Thundering Bellow * 18 combat experience, 4+ vs MR 75. * 64 general experience. The Headless Rider * 32 experience to Fortification (50) for blocking the lightning bolt (you may also "attempt to dodge" but it is not tested). * 33 combat experience, 4+ vs MR 75. * 64 general experience. The Withering Touch * 9-18 combat experience per Witherer X 3, they are 3+ vs MR 75. They may also drop minor sellable items and gold. * 64 general experience. A Cause for Fear * 65 combat experience, 4+ vs MR 75. * 64 general experience. The Bone Warriors * 7 total combat experience (7 battles, all 3+ vs MR 75) * 64 general experience. To the Rescue * 28-33 combat experience, 3+ vs MR 75. * 64 general experience. From Above *all 3+ vs MR 75: ** 17 combat experience for 1st group of Winged Skeletons ** 33 combat experience for 2nd group of Winged Skeletons ** 17 combat experience for 3rd group of Winged Skeletons ** 17 combat experience for 4th group of Winged Skeletons * 64 general experience. A Parade of Ghouls * 9 combat experience for 6 Ghouls, 3+ vs MR 75 * 33 combat experience for 3 Greater Ghouls, 3+ vs MR 75 * 9 combat experience for 2 Greater Ghouls, 3+ vs MR 75 * 34 combat experience for 1st Greater Deathless Ghoul, 3+ vs MR 75 * 34 combat experience for 2nd Greater Deathless Ghoul, 4+ vs MR 75 * 64 general experience. Death Swings a Sword * 33-40 combat experience, 4+ vs MR 91, 6+ vs MR 85, 12+ vs MR 75. * 64 general experience. A Gruesome Scene Interrupted * 5 combat experience for 2 Blackbone Skeletons, 3+ vs MR 75 * 17 combat experience for 1st 7 Blackbone Skeletons, 3+ vs MR 75 * 17 combat experience for 2nd 7 Blackbone Skeletons, 3+ vs MR 75 * 17 combat experience for Blackbone Avenger, 3+ vs MR 75 * 64 general experience. A Rotting Behemoth * 17 combat experience, 4+ vs MR 75. * 64 general experience. Skeletons at The Gate * 18 combat experience for Skeleton Axeman. * 65 combat experience for Master Bone Warrior. (4+ with 91 MR) * 64 general experience. That's the Spirit * 17 combat experience for evil spirit pair. * 33 combat experience for Greater Evil Spirit. * 64 general experience. Part 10 - The Aftermath The final battle is over and the undead plague has been defeated, but will things ever be the same in Stonegate? What Follows * Nightsong armor. * 2,048 general experience * 256 experience applied to All Skills and Powers. Return to the main Proving Grounds page Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:High-end items quests Category:Sagas